


In Remembrance

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Family, M/M, Moving On, Past minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on but they never forgot her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Remembrance

A bouquet of red roses (her favorite), were placed on top on her gravestone before John sat down on the grass. Brushing off the dirt and grime that covered up name, the Sheriff sighed sadly. It had been six years exactly since his beloved wife, Gretchen, died of Lymphoma. Not a day went by where her absence in his life and Stiles’ life didn’t go unnoticed. They had been living with a hole in their hearts and lives until recently.

Lately, things have been getting better thanks to the two men in their lives. Derek and Chris were unexpected; disrupting the pain and guilt of Gretchen’s passing. It was because of them that John and Stiles began to heal. He was never more thankful for Chris' invite to dinner or Derek finally asking Stiles to prom. It had taken time but finally they could remember Gretchen without the hurt and sorrow. Instead, they dwelt on happier times as they reminisced about her with their partners.

Right now, however, it was his time to spend with his high school sweetheart. After lingering at her rest place for awhile, John caressed the letters on the gravestone one last time before whispered a, “I love you,”

As a hand slipped into his, the Sheriff looked up to find his husband standing next to him. Taking comfort in Chris’ warmth, John got up from the ground. After wrapping his arms around the older man, Chris kissed him before leading him away from the cemetery. It still hurt to know that she was gone but John found hope and happiness with Chris just like Stiles had found it with Derek. Life went on but they never forgot.

This morning was about mourning but tonight on the anniversary of Gretchen’s death it was about honoring her in the best way they knew how; by sharing the woman they loved with the men that taught them to love again.


End file.
